


It Ain't Over

by xXKenzyKooXx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Random - Freeform, Twoshot, aftermath of Say Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Two types of possible results after Antisepticeye appeared...There is the evil end.And the friendly end.





	1. Evil Anti

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote up years ago and I am just moving it from Deviantart to this site.
> 
> A little late~ whoops!

“I-I’m all about community, and I always wanna give back as much as I possibly can ‘cause you’ve given me so much, over the couple of years. Actually…going on four years almost, soon…um of doing this, so just thank you, seriously. But also…THANK YOU GUYS so much for watching this video. If you LIKED IT, PUNCH that like button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! AND! Hive fives all round! Wpshh! Wpshh! But THANK YOU GUYS, and I will SEE ALL YOU DUDES! IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOO!”  
  
…  
  
A hand reached to press the button, thus ending the recording. The Irishman sighed and leaned back in his chair. The owner of the hand chuckled. “That was quite a show, Jack.” said a dark smug voice. “Thanking your community…fer somethin’ so horrific.”  
  
“Anti.” Jack growled.  
  
“Now now, Jack. No need to be bitter. You did a great job. Reassuring to them that you’re fine. That I’m not real. That it was all their creation.” said Anti, walking around in the room. “It was fun while it lasted.”  
  
“You almost fuckin’ killed me!” said Jack, referring to his pumpkin carving video.  
  
“But I didn’t.” Anti smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
Jack glared at his alter ego. He did not want this. In fact, he never even started this. Antisepticeye saw this Halloween as an opportunity to let himself out with his first glitch. As the people called his name for more, he became more powerful. Jack could not stop him, nor could he ever tell his beloved community that this is something bad.  
  
“But there’s one thing you got wrong, Jackaboy. You claimed it will be all over.”  
  
“What?” asked Jack, looking at Anti in horror.  
  
Anti turned to face the youtuber with a scary demon grin. “With what just happened, there will more demands and callings of my name. There will be more art of me, more stories of me, and more theories of me. I will be more active within you. Soon, with all of what is created, you won’t be able to handle me. You will let me go and…I. Will. Be. Whole.”  
  
Jack shook his head, face pale with terror. “No. You’re just a glitch!”  
  
“A glitch that’s part of you, Jack!” shouted Anti. “Even if I don’t become whole, I’m still a part of you. You were born with me! You can never ever get rid of me.”  
  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He doesn’t know what to do. Anti can’t be whole, not ever. Who knows what dangers the glitchy demon can cause.  
  
“I’d rather you be stuck with me for the rest of my life than to cause life-threatening dangers to the rest of the world!” Jack shouted.  
  
Anti was taken back from Jack’s determination. He let out his infamous high pitch snicker. “Well then…” said Anti, his eyes all black. His body glitched and became transparent as he morphed back into Jack’s body.  
  
Jack closed his eyes as Anti’s voice echoed in his head.  
  
“It ain’t over.”


	2. Friendly Anti

“I-I’m all about community, and I always wanna give back as much as I possibly can ‘cause you’ve given me so much, over the couple of years. Actually…going on four years almost, soon…um of doing this, so just thank you, seriously. But also…THANK YOU GUYS so much for watching this video. If you LIKED IT, PUNCH that like button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! AND! Hive fives all round! Wpshh! Wpshh! But THANK YOU GUYS, and I will SEE ALL YOU DUDES! IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOO!”  
  
…  
  
A hand reached to pressed the button, thus ending the recording. The Irishman sighed and leaned back on his chair. “That was so much fun!” A voice boomed. “I never thought that they would actually devote so much to my existence!”  
  
Jack grinned. “I know right?!” He looked at the figure standing in front of him. “I’m so glad you can come out and not only be thought of as a deceiving dangerous demon, Anti. You’re like a celebrity which people think they made up!”  
  
“This Halloween month is the best!” shouted Anti, flailing his arms. “And thanks, Jack.”  
  
“Aw come on, don’t be so mushy, bro!” Jack chuckled and smacked Anti’s shoulder jokingly. “I never thought that something like this would keep you alive.”  
  
“Yeah…” Anti sighed. “If it weren’t for you and your community, I would have faded away into a collection of codes and weak glitches.”  
  
“You know, I still don’t get it. Why were you about to disappear? What made you like…live again?” asked Jack.  
Anti chuckled. “Jack unlike you, I don’t eat.” the demon explained. “I am a glitch. I feed off the attention of me. When you were young, all I had to do was be in your head and all your attention would be on me. But as you grow, I grow. The older I grow, the more I need to be fed. You eventually have your own life. I am unable to direct your attention to me as often enough to feed me.”  
  
“You could’ve gone out for people’s attention.” said Jack. “I mean people can see you as long as I’m close around, right?”  
  
Anti chuckled. “We may be hot, but I don’t look exactly as cute and bubbly as you do, Jack. I look more like a threat. And that might cause you trouble.”  
  
Jack laughed. “Well, aren’t we glad the community is supportive.”  
  
“Yeah! Thanks to you, I wouldn’t fade away. I am here to stay.” Anti grinned.  
  
The two alter egos stood in a comfortable silence. “At least we know one thing about Antisepticeye.” said Jack, lifting his arm.  
  
Anti gave Jack a high five. “It ain’t over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel embarrassed posting something so long ago. xD
> 
> Follow me!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kutiekenzy)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kutiekenzy/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KutieKenzy/)


End file.
